Let the thunder roll
by ChocolateScentedTerror
Summary: Kinda a re-make of my story, "When the thunder rolls" Brittany is scared of storms and Alvin conforts her. AlxBritt two-shot!
1. Stormy Waters

**I was sitting on my couch, watching Curious George, when it started storming. I instantly thought of my other Al/Britt story, when the thunder rolls, and I was like, "I need to make a new one! One when it's on the island! NO… THE BOAT! BOTH! So, I have no idea why I was watching a monkey on TV but… Just enjoy the story! =)**

**IN THE SHIP**

This has got to be the worst vacation, EVER. Dave grounded Alvin, and then told ME to stay and watch him while he and the others went to have dinner with the captain. I had no idea what he was up to because I didn't know where he was. "Alllviinnnn…" I whispered. "I'm gonna hog the television… If it's okay, don't say anything…"

"Anything," he came up behind me.

I squeaked, "Alvin! That was not funny!"

"It was to me. What do you wanna watch?"

"A drama," I replied.

He made a disgusted face, "How about a horror?"

"Drama," I replied calmly.

"Horror," he protested.

"DRAM-" I was cut off by a loud clap of thunder.

"I take that as a, 'okay Alvin, you can watch a horror.' Am I right?" he asked. I didn't move or reply as rain hit the ship and a bright light flooded our cabin for a brief second. "Umm… Brittany? Britt?" he asked worriedly.

"A-Al-Alvin…" I stuttered.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

I opened my mouth to reply but a loud roar of thunder prevented me.

"Oh… You're afraid of storms? Well… We can watch a drama if you want…" he said stepping closer to me. A huge lightning strike startled me and I fell backwards into Alvin's arms. "Whoa, you okay?" he asked lifting me back up.

I blushed, "Y-yeah… Tha-thank you…"

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "You're really scared… Aren't you?"

I nodded slowly, holding back my tears. "We-we're on a boat… In the-in the middle of the o-ocean… And its- its storming… I'm really scared Alvin…"

He drew me into a gentle hug. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, "I'm- I'm sorry if I'm acting like a- like an idiot…"

He gave me a squeeze, "You're not an idiot Brittany. You're just afraid; and that's okay."

Another loud clap of thunder made me hug him tighter and let the tears start to pour out of my eyes.

"Are you crying?" he pulled me away from him and wiped my eyes with his fingers. "Please, Brittany, don't cry. I'm right here… I won't let you go."

I placed my hands and my head on his chest and cried more. His arms wrapped around me and his head lay on mine, "Come on, Britt. Please don't cry… Are you gonna talk to me?"

I sniffed and looked up into his hazel eyes, "What if lightning hits the boat? What if we sink?"

He met my gaze, "That's not going to happen, Brittany. Trust me."

"I'm not as strong as you think, Alvin. Nobody but you knows about my fear. I play strong for my sisters…"

He brought me back into the hug, "Brittany… There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time… I… I love you."

My heart skipped a beat, "I love you more."

We stared into each other's laughter filled eyes. "Now there's a good argument."

I kissed his cheek, "Thank you for making me feel better and helping me to just let the thunder roll."

He kissed my forehead in reply, "And thank you for being my best friend."

Butterflies filled my stomach as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine.

The cabin door swung open and four chipmunks and Dave came walking in. We let go of each other immediately and turned our direction toward them and Dave ran straight towards the bathroom. Alvin chuckled, "What happened to him?"

Simon explained, trying to hold in a laugh, "Some guy in a bird suit spilled hot tea all over Dave."

Alvin and I exchanged amused glances. Jeanette looked down at our paws, which were still locked together, "So umm… What happened here?"

Alvin intertwined his fingers with mine, "Oh nothing. We just sat here bored the whole time." He smiled and winked at me.

"Brittany! What happened?" exclaimed Eleanor.

"What?"

"There are tear stains on your fur!"

"Oh umm… I… Alvin knocked me off the chair."

Alvin threw his hands up in the air, bringing one of mine with them, "Always blame the one who picked the movie!" He smiled again at me.

"I think something happened between you guys…" said Simon slyly.

We looked at our siblings and back at each other. "We'll tell you later," we said in unison, making me giggle softly.

Theodore piped up, "I think they kissed! Alvin's lips are all sparkly!"

"Sorry 'bout that," I laughed as he wiped off the gloss.

Everyone starred at us wide-eyed. "I don't think they really did," said Eleanor.

"I don't think they believe us," said Alvin looking down at me.

"Hmm… Shall we demonstrate?"

Our lips touched again and smiles crossed our faces at the gasps and whispers from our siblings.

"Told ya," squeaked Theodore.


	2. Honeybee

**Sorry it's been so long!**

**CST**

_THE DANCING IN THE RAIN SCENE—MY VERSION_

I looked over at Alvin who was yelling at "Simone' and Jeanette. The rain was heavily pounding on the forest floor, and the lightning made me jump each time. "Alvin, just ignore them…" I whispered.

He looked up at the sky, "Fine! Brittany and I will just go build the stinking shelter! Come on, Britt. Let's go somewhere where it's not so wet."

He grabbed my paw and led me through the thick forest. "Look, there's a little cave!" he said happily.

"Okay."

We both sat down in the small space. "You okay, Britt?"

I nodded. "I have a quick question, Brittany."

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "Will you dance with me?"

I smiled shyly, "In here?"

"Yeah; but we couldn't do what 'Simone' and Jeanette were doing… We could… slow dance…" He looked down.

"If you lead," I said sticking out my paw.

HE grinned ear to ear and accepted my paw. My arms went around his neck and his around my waist.

_**Girl I been thinkin' 'bout us  
>And you know I ain't good at this stuff<br>But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest  
>This might come out a little crazy<br>A little sideways, yeah maybe  
>I don't know how long it'll take me<br>But I'll do my best**_

He looked into my eyes and smiled.

_**If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shade tree<br>You be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<strong>_

I began to blush, but I couldn't help but let out a few giggles as he tried to sing like a southerner.

_**Yeah that came out a little country  
>But every word was right on the money<br>And I got you smilin' honey right back at me  
>Now hold on 'cause I ain't done<br>There's more where that came from**_

_**Well you know I'm just havin' fun  
>But seriously<strong>_

_**If you'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You be my sugar baby  
>I'll be your sweet iced tea<br>You be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<strong>_

I know this song, and love it, and knowing the next lyrics- I leaned in and kissed his lips.

Wide eyes and smile he continued to sing.

_**Your kiss just said it all  
>I'm glad we had this talk<br>Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms  
>I could've said a "I love you"<br>Could've wrote you a line or two  
>Baby all I know to do<br>Is speak right from the heart**_

As he continued the last lines, I rested my head on his shoulder he pulled me closer.

_**If you'll be my soft and sweet  
>I'll be your strong and steady<br>You be my glass of wine  
>I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You be my sunny day  
>I'll be your shade tree<br>You be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<strong>_

_**If you'll be my Louisiana  
>I'll be your Mississippi<br>You be my little Loretta  
>I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You be my sugar baby  
>I'll be your sweet iced tea<br>You be my honeysuckle  
>I'll be your honey bee<strong>_

"Be my honeysuckle?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Of course, honeybee," I giggled.

And… well I think you can figure out what happened next…

**Okay guys that was Honeybee, by Blake Shelton.**


End file.
